


Loving Jackpot

by TiffanyF



Series: I swear [5]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:05:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place while Gil is off in Jackpot. ****SPOILERS*** So why was Gil so upset when he saw his kit gone and then so relaxed when he was back in town? My take on what could have happened. Fifth in the I swear universe. I don't own anything CSI and am only playing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving Jackpot

Hearing the car alarm, heart pounding, Grissom made his way back through the woods as quickly as he could. When he saw the smashed out window his heart sank but the biggest shock was when he saw his field kit was gone. Someone wanted to stop him working this case. There was someone in the town who knew what happened and wanted to keep him from finding the truth.

Pulling his ringing cell phone from his pocket he all but snapped, "Grissom."

"Gil, are you all right?" Nick's voice had a slight echo to it that told Grissom his lover was on the speaker phone. 

"Nicky," Gil sighed. "No, I'm not; someone just stole my kit from the Denali. And I think I know who it was too."

"Do you need back-up?" Nick asked. "I could be there in a few hours..."

"No, I don't want to pull anyone else off nightshift right now," Gil said. "And my gun is in my pocket; I just don't want it to come down to that. So, what are you doing?"

"Greg and I are lying in our bed thinking how much nicer it is when you're here with us," Nick said. "We're both naked and wanted to see if you'd join us for some fun. Are you alone right now?"

Grissom climbed into the driver's seat and shut the door behind him. "I think my suspect ran after the smash and grab," he said. "What did you guys have in mind?"

"I set up the video camera," Greg's voice chimed in. "So how about you direct us and you can see the results when you get home."

Gil's eyebrow rose at the possibilities that gave him. "Greg, on your back," he said softly. "Nicky, I want you to take out the lavender oil and caress Greg's nipples slowly. I want you to use one finger and slowly rub the oil into his soft skin. Talk to me, tell me how it feels."

"Greg's skin is so hot right now, Gil," Nick said, over the moans their youngest lover was making. "The only thing that could be better is having you here right now. Are you getting hard thinking about us together?"

"How could I not?" Gil asked. "Kiss him, Nicky. But imagine that I'm there at your back, my lips pressing against your neck, marking you as mine." He checked around the Denali one last time for any sign of movement before unzipping his jeans and pulling out his erection. As the SUV was the department's and not his own rig, Gil dug into his wallet for a condom. The last thing he wanted was someone asking him why there were semen stains in a department SUV.

"Gil," he heard Greg moan.

"Stroke him, Nicky," Gil said, leaning his seat back and settling in as best he could. "How fast is up to you. Then lube up your left hand and start preparing him for your cock. Do you want him in you, Greg?"

"Yes," Greg moaned. "Oh yes, Nicky, so good. More, please, more. Gil, I miss you so much, want you so badly."

Grissom's right hand circled his erection and started rubbing up and down slowly, trying to draw out the pleasure that sparked through his veins. He wanted his lovers badly; he wanted to feel their hands on his body and moving inside him. 

"Greg is so tight," Nick said. "He's so hot and so ready for me. Can I take him, Gil? Make him moan for you?"

"Yes, Nicky, if he's ready; don't hurt him." 

Greg's first time had only been about four months ago and both Nick and Gil were careful when taking him. The young man enjoyed penetration and was always eager for whatever his lovers wanted to do. Gil's eyes fluttered closed as he heard the moan that meant Greg was being filled by his lover.

"Move, Nicky, please," Greg whimpered. "It feels so good; you're so hot and hard and feel so good in me. It's perfect."

"Take him, Nicky," Gil said softly, his hand speeding up. He wished he could put his lovers on the speaker phone so he could play with his nipples as well. His well trained imagination was able to picture his lovers on their bed, Greg on his back, long legs wrapped around Nick's back. Gil knew that Nick would be lying forward so he could kiss Greg, their tongues moving against each other. He could almost see Greg's hands coming up to tangle in Nick's dark hair, holding his lover close to him.

The moans coming over the phone served only to make the heat running through Gil's body increase. He wanted to hold out, wanted to wait until his lovers came to go with them, but the pictures in his mind were so hot that Gil couldn't hold on. He climaxed with a groan, slumping back in his seat. Gil felt his body twitch one last time when he caught Greg's muffled shout followed by Nick's deeper moan.

"Are we crazy?" Gil asked, slowly taking care of the condom.

"Are you feeling better?" Nick panted.

"Yes," Gil said. "But I do miss you more than ever."

"How long before you come home?" Greg asked, his voice breaking on a yawn.

Gil smiled. "Soon, Greg," he said. "You guys go to sleep and I'll be home before you know it. I think I know exactly who I need to focus on."

"Love you, Gil," Nick said.

"I love you too," Gil said, touching the gold pendant around his neck. "Both of you, so much."

"Good night, Gil," Greg said softly. "Take care of yourself up there."

"I will, Greg." Grissom moved the seat forward and started the Denali. "I'll never leave you. Not for any reason. Talk to you soon."


End file.
